


X-Files Actors' Studio Presents: Behind the Scenes at the Making of "Alpha"

by PlaidAdder



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, Bad Writing, Gen, Meta, Nonfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2147445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlaidAdder/pseuds/PlaidAdder





	X-Files Actors' Studio Presents: Behind the Scenes at the Making of "Alpha"

 

[ ](https://38.media.tumblr.com/3a01c5970ede3b9e4802696b50925af8/tumblr_n98dgx3rsF1sa1d03o1_1280.jpg)

[ ](https://31.media.tumblr.com/c9e0d0322f86a60c2b510daf432cd124/tumblr_n98dgx3rsF1sa1d03o2_1280.png)

[ ](https://31.media.tumblr.com/3d33433a0fdc8a8524b176ff854fc635/tumblr_n98dgx3rsF1sa1d03o3_1280.jpg)

[ ](https://38.media.tumblr.com/ef0e0507a47e0bf504a296630a19ab26/tumblr_n98dgx3rsF1sa1d03o4_1280.jpg)

[ ](https://31.media.tumblr.com/b9fa237b7280e85bca8c4a725803e1d7/tumblr_n98dgx3rsF1sa1d03o5_1280.jpg)

[ ](https://38.media.tumblr.com/8ddfaade93b2912d89b4b03881011fa0/tumblr_n98dgx3rsF1sa1d03o6_1280.jpg)

[ ](https://38.media.tumblr.com/fc3a9e5633c0069e0931c1f560efe24e/tumblr_n98dgx3rsF1sa1d03o7_1280.jpg)

[ ](https://38.media.tumblr.com/ba4908b66697ba02cd688c2fe102a28d/tumblr_n98dgx3rsF1sa1d03o8_1280.jpg)

[ ](https://33.media.tumblr.com/254431aa04dbb596fcc2d6cce4e9631d/tumblr_n98dgx3rsF1sa1d03o9_1280.jpg)


End file.
